fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Servants
, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, False Assassin, Berserker, Gilgamesh, True Assassin, Dark Saber/Saber Alter, Avenger, Lancelot]]The following is a list of Servants in Fate/Another. Servants Saber A short-midranged powerhouse. Saber is versatile and can fill a variety of roles. While certain heros are mainly limited to attacking or defending, Saber is able to do both at once. With Invisible Air and Caliburn to fend off nearby foes and Excalibur to smash away incoming enemies and Avalon to counter high damage spells, Saber is certainly a character you'd see often. She is capable of protecting Jumpers like Lancer and Rider with Avalon, providing long ranged support with Excalibur and even assisting close range with Caliburn and Invisible Air. Archer One of the more useful servants in attacking, Archer boasts the only Far Sight spell in the game , granting sight of far-away locations without the need for Owls or Sentry Wards. This is often a huge advantage in team games and especially Arena, where an Upgraded Far Sight can be used to hunt for wards. His Caladbolg ability allows him to stun a target for 2 seconds at a long range, making it one of the most useful stun abilities in the game. Finally, his Unlimited Blade Works skill is, arguably, one of the best hero killing skills. Lancer Lancer is one of the best damage dealers in the game, with his two Gae Bolg spells allowing him to deal high spike damage while also having defensive abilities that allow him to survive for a long time. The first Gae Borg, The Piercing Spear of Barbed Death is capable of executing Criticals or even Heartbreaks, doing double damage or instantly killing the target. These unexpected bursts of damage can often take down heros or drastically weaken them. The second Gae Borg spell, The Flying Spear of Striking Death, is capable of one of the largest area of effect damage avaliable in game. While its range is not as high as Bellerophon, it certainly has a larger area of effect to work with. Finally, with additional support spells like the Protection from Arrows and Battle Continuation which allows him to resurrect after taking a 300-1000 or 200-1200(with attribute) with either 1 or 500(with attribute) hp, he is a difficult hero to take out. Rider Rider's Bellerophon is among the highest damage spells in the game, dealing 2100 damage at level 5 with the Riding attribute. This, coupled with short warning time and the unpredictability of animation makes her extremely deadly. However, while she is capable of high damage, Rider is also a useful hero when it comes to support. With her Chain Nail Catana to interrupt enemy spells, Breaker Gorgon to slow and an Upgraded Blood Fort Andromeda to serve both purposes, she might be considered one of the more irritating heros. Furthurmore, she has a chance to paralyse enemies with Stone Form which is often deadly, as it is usually unexpected. Caster Caster is a dedicated support character, with her Sacrifice spell granting invulnerabilty to allies and her Rule Breaker doubling magicial on the target. Truly one of the best support characters in the game, Caster can save people from sure death, as well as preventing enemies from attacking with Silence. She is also able to create scrolls, a very useful ablilty and may even be considered to be a Third Gold Servant or Sight with her Territory Creation skill. While one could see her as a hero that is restricted to pure support, this is not the case, as Rule Breaker can prove to be fatal when combined with Lightning Bomb, Lightning Rain and/or S or EX Scrolls. False Assassin Compared to other characters, the False Assassin does not have any mass killing skills such as Gae Borg or even a powerful spell like Bellerophon. However, the False Assassin is the only character in the game that can do Pure Damage - damage that cannot be reduced by anything except for Spirit Link Scrolls. This aspect is often useful as A and B Scrolls are used to ensure survival but is rendered useless against the False Assassin. Finally, False Assassin can act as Sight for a team, with his Mind's Eye attribute granting sight of nearby enemies for a few seconds in addition to his Combo, which summons illusions to fight for him. Berserker Berserker is a tank if there ever was one - He has the highest starting HP in the game (1600), gets massive amount of strength naturally and even reduces attack damage. With his God Hand ability, he can even resurrect himself upon dying, in addition to Berserk which freezes his health to a certain amount for a period of time. He is also a hard hitter, with Courage to reduce the armor values of his enemies. However, he takes extra damage from Enkidu and Arrow Rain. His Nine Lives ability holds an opponent in place for a few seconds, allowing precious time for allies to kill the stunned person. Gilgamesh Gilgamesh tends to be one of the richest heroes in the game - his Golden Rule attribute grants him 1.5x gold per hero killed, while he also has an income of 10 gold per second. This means that you can ask him for gold if you run out, since he will almost certainly have some to spare. With his Enkidu ability, he can hold enemies in place for up to 4 seconds at lvl 5, an invaluable skill for assisting allies and setting up kills. Enuma Elish is also the highest damage regular spell in the game, at 2600 damage without any need for attributes, while his Gate of Babylon ability pierces through Anti-Magic potions and B Scrolls. True Assassin True Assassin is one of those heroes that can easily spook other players - he can come out of nowhere and kill someone and be gone again before you can catch him. With his invisibility skills, he can stay out of sight and use his Noble Phantasm, Zabaniya to do up to 1800 damage at level 5, which is almost a garunteed kill on low-health heroes. He also has an instant-cast ability, Steal, that has a chance of stealing an item, while always stealing a certain amount of gold. This can prove to be extremely irksome when you're low on gold. Dark Saber/Saber Alter Dark Saber is a hero that can tank very well, while still being capable of doing massive Area of Effect damage with her spells. She can prove to be one of the most irritating heroes to kill, with her Improve Mana Magic attribute granting her additional armor and Magic Resistance. Max Mana Blast, her combo, deals damage according to her maximum mana, which means that she can do up to 2300 damage in a huge AoE(1500). Dark Excalibur also ties with Enuma Elish for the highest damage regular spell at 2600 damage with the Empower Darkness attribute, while being easier to aim than Enuma Elish. Avenger Avenger is one of those odd heroes - not alot of health, and lacking in damaging spells. Avenger plays nothing like the rest of the heroes - he relies on taking damage in order to damage the enemy. His main spell, Berg Avesta, reflects damage(so long as he isn't killed) back to the source up to 2x. He can also gain a very interesting ability - Lifeswap, which enables him to trade HPs with his enemy. This means that he can damage himself deliberately, then pop up at the enemy and Lifeswap him, which is almost a garunteed kill if his health is below 400(The damage of a S Scroll). Lancelot Lancelot is quite possibly one of the most versatile heroes in the game - His unique ability, Not for own glory, allows him to use a variety of noble phantasms that don't belong to him. Among those abilities, he has both Rulebreaker and Nine Lives, allowing him to do some support actions, as well as providing him with a long stun ability for allies. With his Arondight and Double Edged Sword, however, he can become one of the most fearsome melee characters in the game, with an attribute that enhances his physical damage with additional magical damage, as well as an awesome +60 to all stats at level 5 of Arondight. Note that Lancelot takes additional damage from everything while using Double Edged Sword, however.